Katie
| tribes = | place = 3/16 | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 31 }} Katie is a contestant from . Katie is best known for her mother-daughter type relationship with Booboo and "flirtmance" with Matias. She unexpectedly became a threat to win towards the end of the game, but Booboo voted her out over Matias one night before the Final Tribal Council. Profile Name (Age): Katie (15) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Central Standard Time Occupation: Theatre Worker Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: play up the social game, social game is the most important imo, just having people who trust you gets you further into the game so yeah I'm just going to try my best socially. I'm def not gonna overplay since overplaying is what gets people out the fastest, so I'm just gonna kinda ride the wave. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: biggest strengths, my social game is very strong, i'm really good at app challenges but i'm horrible at live or semi live challenges, and then i'm OK strategically, like it isn't anything special, but i'm not like, stupid and i don't overdo moves and stuff. Drink of choice: uhhhh idk kool aid Why will you survive SURVIVOR: becauseee uhhh i can? Survivor Katie started the game on the MacDennis tribe where she and Booboo really bonded well. Katie was telling Booboo her every move and all her information regarding the Hidden Immunity Idol. Katie also grew close to Matias during this time, though seemingly at the expense of Dag as from the very start he seemed to have a problem with her levels of activity in regards to him. Nonetheless, Katie stayed quiet as her tribe kept winning. At the Tribe Switch, Katie stayed in the majority when she made the "MacDennis Five" alliance with Booboo, Dag, Jacob, Matias, and herself. She also made a sub-alliance with Booboo and Matias. She continued the trend of laying low until the early merge when it backfired on her. Chief had been trying to get people to join him and Katie, alongside Matias, had been whispering sweet nothings to Chief. However, Chief believed them and used it as an actual pitch to get Dag, who wanted to join in on the plan. This created a chaotic Tribal Council as it was the vote that ultimately ended up sending Chief to the jury. Katie kept quiet, but Matias approached her about taking out Bread, and she agreed that eventually they should take him out. Their chance came at the final six when Jacob used his idol and Matias flipped his vote for Bread with Katie. Katie was starting to become a true contender as she started winning Individual Immunity challenges. She was one challenge away from winning her way into the Final Two. Booboo instead won the Final Immunity Challenge and decided to vote out Katie in order to stay loyal to her game long ally, Matias. Katie voted for Booboo to win the game. Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Philadelphia Contestants Category:Philadelphia Jury Members Category:MacDennis Tribe Category:Frank Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Philadelphia